hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathan Foley
Nathan Joel Foley (born 27 September 1979 in Liverpool, New South Wales, Australia) is an Australian performer and former member of Australian children's entertainment group Hi-5. Nathan has been captivating audiences since the tender age of 10. Those in the entertainment industry considered him as a child prodigy with a stage presence that belied his years. Nathan has had vast experience for almost 23 years old on stage & television. Nathan performed in the “Coca Cola Schools Spectacular” for seven consecutive years as a soloist and graduated from the “Talent Development Project” in 1997. Nathan has made regular television appearances including Channel 9’s “Midday Show”, Channel 7’s” The At Home Show”, and “The Fashion Awards”, Channel 9’s “Carols by Candlelight”, “Rove”,“Burkes Backyard”, “Today Show” & “Kerry Anne Morning Show” In 1999, Nathan signed a contract with the nine network as a singer/dancer/presenter & writer for the children’s show “Hi-5” that is airing in 83 countries and has taken the world by storm. Nathan has won 3 Logies, 5 Aria awards, and a helpmann award for the best live show being the only group to have won 5 consecutive Aria’s in Australia ever. Nathan has also been the winner of a MO Award for Best Young Entertainer A.C.E Award for Best Young Entertainer Variety Humanitarian Award for Best Young Artist of the year” with Cait Blanchett & Georgie parker as Guests. And Nominated for a Logie for the Best Television Presenter. Nathan has toured the world 9 times to packed crowds and has completed a successful 2 month tour of the U.k selling more tickets than Kylie Minogue, A.C.D.C & The Rolling Stones and performing to a sold out show at the Carling London Apollo. Personally, Nathan has produced & written his solo album “Discovery “ and two singles “Live Your Life” & “Say You Will” and recently remastered his childhood album that he recorded when he was 10 years old called “Good Times” and also recorded a live album “Nathan Foley “LIVE AT THE STARLIGHT” consisting of Jazz, Soul & Rock. Nathan completed a controversial and short season of “JERRY SPRINGER THE OPERA” alongside David Wenham and Marcus Graham at the Opera House and recently played Kenickie in the Olivia Newton John foundation musical “GREASE” alongside Simon Westerway (Underbelly) Bronwyn Bishop (MP).. Nathan Has also performed As a soloist in 2009 at The V8 Supercars, The World Masters Games with Leo Sayer, John Paul Young, Jessica Malboy, David Campbell, And the Mc Clymonts, and made a memorable Performance of The Australian Anthem at The Darling Harbour Celebrations this year which was telecast on Sky and Live to 150’000 People. Nathan completed the Biggest Musical of all time “Mamma Mia” Touring Australia in 2010 and had a big 2011 touring with his new show “Acoustic Rhythms” a celebration of Australian Music and is Co-Presenter of a show called “Gathering” On Foxtel’s Indigenous Network NITV.. Currently Nathan is a Tv and radio presenter for the traffic network covering the traffic news for Channel 10 and Channel 9 news and Just released his 4th Solo album “Acoustic Rhythms”…. In 2012, Foley was a contestant on the Network Ten show I Will Survive. During the True Colors episode of this series, performed in Hermannsburg, NT, Foley revealed that he is descended from the aboriginal Yuin people on his mothers side. Nathan Foley's Favourite Animal is Shark Nathan Foley's Favourite Animated Film is Shrek FGallery Hi-5_Nathan_Foley_series_2.jpg|Nathan Foley - Series 2 Hi-5_Nathan_Foley_series_3.jpg|Nathan Foley - Series 3 T.05 08 - Holiday 8.png|Nathan Foley - Holiday - Nathan singing in high notes Some Kind of Wonderful 2005 (8).png|Nathan Foley - Some kind of Wonderful Hi-5 member sat (5).jpg|Nathan Foley - Action Hero from Tour Hi5s (3).jpg|Nathan Foley - Playtime Nathan wikia.jpg|Before and After Nathan after Hi-5.png|After the Hi-5 Rainbow'round the World (11).png|rainbow Love Nathan.png|love all around Playtime Nathan.jpg|playtime Cooking Nathan.png|hey whats cooking Hi-5 series 5 - Ready or Not - Nathan.png|ready or not Days Nathan.png|special days Hi-5 Animals Nathan.png|animals Trivia *Nathan was replaced by Tim M in 2009. *Nathan left Hi-5 in December 2008. *Along with Kellie and Charli, Nathan was in the group for 10 years. *Nathan was in a relationship with Kellie. Category:Former member Category:Hi-5 franchise Category:Male Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Series 10 Category:Dark Brown Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Thunder Category:Monday-Friday Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Swarthies Category:Brunettes